Downside Up Outside In
by Silent Wrath
Summary: It's Haruka's turn to spend time playing warrior on Neptune and things just keep getting more and more out of the ordinary.


This is the sequel to Upside Down Inside Out...but as of right now it's under SERIOUS contrstuction, so much so that I'm completely re-writing it and I don't recommend reading it right now if you haven't already.

_Chapter 01: Reunited_

_**My dearest Sky King; **_

_**If you now have this letter it means that I am now no longer there with you, to guide you steadily through the changes you will encounter during your lifetime. There are things you may not understand. That is fine my Sky King, your universe is filled with mysteries and adventure. Explore them, Have fun... **_

"_Why do I have the feeling you're looking forward to coming to my planet?" Michiru stopped Haruka outside of the dining hall doors. "Because I am," Haruka admitted. "I've turned your world upside down, it's only fair for you to turn mine inside out."_

"_Too late for that," Michiru smiled. _

The journey to Neptune was a long one, and the beautiful scenery had long since failed to hold the feisty warrior's attention. She laid back and contemplated whether or not she should cause some trouble. Passing time without being mischievous was hard.

There was always something she could get her hands on. She sat back up and took a long look at her clothing. She tried to dress as un-Uranian as possible without being uncomfortable. She remembered what it was like for Michiru when she arrived on Uranus. The poor girl was so unequipped she had to run down to the tailors every five minutes.

It would seem she ultimately failed at this task. All of her clothing had the Uranian royal symbol on it and she doubted the colors she donned were regular attire for the Neptunian people.

There was just something about the colors. The pale yellow of her button up shirt went well with her soft blue slacks.

He father laughed wholeheartedly when he noticed her choice of dress. At one point in time, or so he told her, he had tried to do the exact same thing and stuck out like a sore thumb.

"_It's not your choice of attire that will cause them to stare," King Jonathan told the young guardian softly. "It's the fire in your eyes and the mop of wild blonde locks on your head." _

She sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Here it would be oddly colored, she's heard rumors that there were no blondes on Neptune any more. Although at one time, when their two planets lived in accord, there was an abundance.

She stripped out of her clothes and went with the simplest thing she had. A pair of new black training slacks and a white button up. She silently debated on wearing a tie and shrugged. It was better to be over-dressed than under-dressed. There was no way she could go wrong with this one.

She eyed herself in the mirror and groaned.

"Behave!" She told herself, and watched as her hairs' tips turned blonde again.

But her reflection continued to change. Onyx hair grew shaggy as it lengthened, the reflected fingernails grew into claws as the white of her wings darkened to black. Her canine teeth turned to fangs, silver eyes stared back into her green ones. Set expressions of defiance poised on both of the angelic faces.

"_**Upon my death, my unique capabilities will be yours and then I am afraid your worst enemy will be ..." **_

There Haruka stood, face to face with her _worst_ enemy.

--

"I'm bored," The Neptunian princess told her mother.

"Well you won't be for long," The Queen told her. "Our Uranian friends will be here soon."

Michiru grinned and almost clapped giddily, but managed to contain herself. Doing such a thing would not only be childish, but it would look positively foolish in her mother's eyes.

She yearned for her blonde lover and even slightly for her split personality more than anything. Being separated from her love for more than a week had been torture for her. It had now been more than six months since she'd seen her eternal fighter and sadly she felt as if she was dying inside.

"I wish for you to find a companion," The queen said drawing Michiru from her thoughts. "And possibly begin establishing a solid intimate relationship with someone."

"I have, my queen," Michiru admitted silently. "found the ideal gentleman."

_Michiru giggled softly, her king's soft features amused her. She moved Haruka's wet hair from her forehead, kissing her cheek as she pulled the blankets over them. There was no other place the aqua haired girl would have rather been as she fell asleep with the love of her life in her arms. _

The queen paused what she was doing to look her daughter over. Her young sea king had grown immensely since she'd been away and it was evident when the woman rejoined her people. She immediately noticed a difference in her daughter. She was a bit taken back by the "gentleman." She hadn't exactly expected her daughter to take the traditional route and be with a man. She shrugged it off and went back to adjusting the dress Michiru wore.

The young woman hoped her mother didn't notice the small blush that crept upon her face. The mere mention of Haruka brought floods of inappropriate images to her mind.

"So then I take it you instead hit it off with young Alexander?" She asked.

Michiru's frown was so light her mother missed it. She wondered what her mother meant by "instead" but let it go when her door opened.

"Mi' Lady, The Uranians have arrived." Michiru's lady knight told them poking her head into the door.

Michiru sighed, it was nice that she got out of answering the question. She didn't exactly know how to tell her mother that it definitely wasn't Alex whose attention she desperately sought after.

"No," Michiru thought to herself. "Alex couldn't possibly awaken the feelings that Haruka did."

--

Michiru couldn't quell the sudden rush of apprehension as she entered the great hall to greet their new guests.

'My dearest eternal fighter,' Michiru locked eyes with Haruka's and the younger woman found it getting increasingly difficult to breathe. There was nothing more she would have preferred to do than to go and jump into the Uranian princess's arms and shower her with kisses. She noticed how her love stood tall, wings neatly tucked behind her. She took note that the blonde had grown at least several inches since she'd last seen her. Her eyes were sternly set in determination, she knew that was Kayden's way of saying hello, but the curiosity that had always been there still shown through her eyes as if she wasn't trying to hide it. "Michiru," Her mother beckoned her. "Don't be a stranger."

Michiru shook her head, her thoughts clearing as she proceeded toward the group.

"How can I not?" Michiru said bowing courteously . "I've never seen these handsome people before in my life."

---

"Love this place," The Uranian king said, as they were shown to their temporary rooms.

Michiru pulled Haruka away from the group to show the older girl where she'd be staying.

"I'm disappointed in you," Haruka muttered to Michiru as they turned down an empty corridor.

"Oh yeah?" Michiru asked, looking at the tall warrior next to her.

Haruka's voice had deepened since they had last been together. It made Michiru smile, it was much smoother now than it had been. Puberty had really taken effect on her sky king.

"Yes," Haruka answered looking at her watch. "I've been here thirty minutes and haven't been kissed yet."

Michiru smiled. "Patience is virtue."

"I have enough virtue," Haruka smirked. "Make that thirty-two minutes."

"I'll find some way to make it up to you," Michiru said, taking her hand and kissing the palm of it lightly.

"It better be good," Haruka teased. "I wouldn't want to do anything rash."

"You better learn to control yourself," Michiru threatened pulling away from Haruka. "And that includes your traveling hands."

"Sorry," The tall blond muttered. "Just retracing steps."

"Uh huh." Michiru said taking the blonde's hand in hers and leading the way. "You should enjoy it here."

The two women stopped in front of a marble statue.

The statue was that of a large female whom looked to be fresh out from the front lines as she was clad in battle gear, strong armor and a finely made shield, her chain mail hung from underneath her tunic. She held her sword and gloriously looked to the heavens.

"Wow, I never though Neptunian rooms could be so comfortable," Haruka joked, looking at the hallway. At the other end it was a dead end and there were no doors to be seen.

"Funny," Michiru deadpanned. She reached out and pushed on the hand of the warrior that held the sword. It turned easily and it slid out of the way. Behind it was a pathway and slightly further down, there was a door.

"Nice,"

"Very," Michiru answered. "I'm trying to talk my mother into giving me a room like this. I think it may be the only one."

"Surely it is not." Haruka answered before she could stop herself. Inwardly she growled, now wasn't the time for her counterpart to start acting wayward.

"What makes you say that?" The aqua haired woman asked.

"All castles have their secrets," She answered. "Some secrets are just better kept than others."

"Coming from you, I can believe that," Michiru answered.


End file.
